What you don't know
by addicted2vampires
Summary: today on snap talk we have 2 guest, Mr. and Mrs. Tristan Dugrey. Who is the beautful girl on his arm?


**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, AND THE TALK SHOW HOSTS!**

" today on the Snap talk we have a special guest, or I guess guests. Please help me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Tristan DuGrey!"

Tristan and Rory walked out and sat down on the couch that was in between the hosts, Kim , Mary, Jessica, and Gin. Tristan hugged and gave the women a kiss on the check, and Rory just hugged them.

" Hello Tristan and Rory, we are so glad to have you here!" Kim said

" We are glad to be here" Tristan said

" well Tristan your new movie is about to hit theaters and everyone is expecting it to the biggest hit of the year. How excited are you about that?" Mary asked

" I am very excited, the team of producers and other movie people worked extremely hard to get this movie great, and I am proud to be a part of it."

" So is Rory going to be with you at the premiere?" Gin asked

" Yeah, we are going to go on a tour of Europe afterwards, Rory's hasn't been to a whole lot of Europe and I think that she would enjoy it. "

" Tristan you and your wife Rory have been married for a year today, how is married life treating you?'' Jessica asked

" It treating me grate, I love Rory and being married to her is perfect. She is so wonderful"

The audience and hosts all "awwwwwed" at the sweetness of Tristan's words. Tristan leaned over and kissed his wife.

" Rory, How did Tristan propose?" Kim asked

Tristan laughed at the memory and Rory smacked him lightly, everyone laughed.

"Well, we were at my mom and step-dads house is Star Hallow, and we were walked around. He took me to the bridge that was my spot that I always went to think at, and were we would hang out after school on warm days or we would spend the day there during the summer time. So we walked down and candles lined the bridge, with rose petals leading up to the very end. When we got there Tristan got down on is knee gave this real beautiful and long speech, and pulled the ring out. After I said yes my mom, dad, step-dad, little brother and sister, and all my friends and family jumped out of the trees and congratulated us. I was exited that I jumped into his arms and we both fell backwards into the lake. Both of our cloths were ruined from the mud, but I still have those pieces of clothing. I still can't believe that he went to both of my dad's to ask permission. "

" wow Tristan you went all out!" Jessica said.

" well we have a surprise for you two, you have been married for a year, and so we wanted to show the audience your wedding pictures!"

The whole cast and guests turned to watch the wedding pictures play. When a picture of Rory over looking a bridge into the water her hair flowing in the wind, ring sparkling, and smile plastered on her face, with her flowers in hand, Tristan said

" that is my favorite picture of them all."

" the funny thing is I didn't even realize that the photographer was taking that picture." Rory said

After the last picture played everyone turned back around.

" so you two had your wedding back at Rory's home town?" gin asked

" yeah, we didn't want anything huge so we had it at her mom's inn and it was perfect!" Tristan said

" well Tristan and Rory, there have been some rumors floating around Hollywood that Rory is pregnant, is there any truth to that?"

Tristan and Rory smiled!

" well, yes there is truth to that rumor!" Tristan said!

" congratulations" the entire group of host yelled.

" we are both very excited!" Rory said

" ok audience , you have come to love the DuGrey's but I beat you don't know when the first meet and how they got together?"Mary asked. Everyone shook there heads no.

" Does anyone in the audience want to take a guess?" Mary asked

Again everyone shook there heads.

" Tristan, when did you first meet Rory?" Mary asked.

" I meet her when she transferred into Chilton Prep our sophomore year!" A school picture of Rory popped up from senior year, with her hair curled and make up done.

" wow, long time ago!" Kim said and everyone just laughed.

" Tristan, when did you first really start to like Rory?" Gin asked

"Rory doesn't know this, but I was at a party with my girlfriend at the time, and Rory was there with a friend because her boyfriend just broke up with her, well me and my girlfriend called I quits publicly and I went to the piano room and stated to play. Rory being the nice person she is came in to see is I was ok. We ended up kissing and I fell or her right then because of the spark in just that one simple kiss."

" WHAT! You didn't tell me until 4 months later at Romeo and Juliet practice!" Rory playfully smacked Tristan's arm. Everyone was laughing at husband and wife.

" hey no smacking your husband or movie star. You are one violent women." Tristan said playfully .Rory just kissed him.

" How did you two get together?" Kim asked.

" we got assigned the same group for Romeo and Juliet and well our group decided that we were to play Rome and Juliet. Of course we get the death seen. So we went to practice one day and we kissed. We both looked one another in the eyes and kissed again. The group leader was so mad she left. Me and Tristan just laughed and talked about what happened and we both want to give us a try and here we are 5 years later! We actually became best friends with the group leader and her then boyfriend, but husband know." Rory said

"wow you were together 4 years before you married." Gin said

"yeah, we couldn't get married in our Junior year is High school, but what Tristan doesn't know is that I wanted to marry him after our first real date. He was so sweet and the date was perfect. It didn't help that when we kissed I forgot everything!" Rory said

" wow, I am that good hun?'" Tristan said

" yes, know hush you!" Rory replied back.

Everyone laughed again.

"You two have the art of bantering down!" said Kim

" you should see Rory and her mom, it makes me and Rory look like armatures!"

" Did anyone know all this about Rory and Tristan ?"

" NO!" said the laughing audience Rory and Tristan were bantering about Tristan's kissing abilities.

" ok I did admit that you make me forget every….."

What Rory was about to say died on Tristan's lips, because he crashed his lips to hers.

" ok you two, we want to find out how far long Rory is." Jessica said

" I am 3 months a long!"

" wow you aren't even showing!" Jessica said

" I know, my mom didn't start showing until her 4 ½ mark, so I am expecting to start showing then!" Rory said

" How excited are you Rory?" Jessica asked

"very, I have always wanted to start and family, but wanted to get settled into married life, with this goof over here," Rory pointed to her husband " and I wanted to get settled in the house and the new state."

" Tristan how about you, are you excited for your little one to come?" Jessica asked

" I am so ready for this little one!"

Tristan placed his hand on Rory's stomach and rubbed it.

" Do you have any name so far?" Kim asked

" well for a girl we want to keep the tradition of Lorelei going, that was my great-grandma, my mom's name and mine, so for a girl I would be Lorelei Emily DuGrey, and for a boy we want Aaron Tristan DuGrey."

" those are perfect!" Gin said

" Well, thank you for coming today, we enjoyed having you"

" we enjoyed being here."

When the show was finished Tristan and Rory walked to the limo and got in. Rory was leaning her head on Tristan's shoulders, and Tristan had his arms wrapped around her.

" Rory I love you.'

" mmm.. I love you to Tristan!" They kissed

" do regret anything Rory that we have done so far?"

" Nope, because I love you and everything I do betters what we have and I really can't wait for our little baby to get here!" Rory and Tristan's hands were on her stomach.

Just as the couple was about to kiss Rory's phone rang the candy man song. Tristan just shook his head at his wife and her candy man song.

" hello?"

" hello Mrs. DuGrey, this is Dr. Geller"  
" hey doctor is anything wrong?"  
" nothing, at all, I just wanted to tell you I have reviewing your chart and it seems my assistant forgot to tell you that you are having twins!"

" Paris are you serious?"

" yes Rory , I will see you tonight at dinner!"

"bye!"

Tristan looked at his wife worried.

" what wrong?"

" nothing wrong, you are just going to be a daddy of two!"  
" TWINS??"

" yes!"

Tristan crushed Rory to him,

"it would explain why I am showing but not enough for anyone to tell. "

The couple slept on the rest of the way home dreaming of what it was going to be like to be parents.


End file.
